Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,678 issued Mar. 18, 1990 discloses a camera that comprises an exposure aperture, a shutter blade supported for pivotal movement from a covering position over the exposure aperture to an uncovering position removed from the exposure aperture and having an indentation along an edge of the shutter blade, and a striker movable within the indentation in a forward direction against one portion of the edge to pivot the shutter blade from its covering position to its uncovering position. It appears that the striker remains in the indentation when the shutter blade is pivoted to its uncovering position and is moved in a reverse direction when the shutter blade is returned to its covering position. Also, it may be possible that a physical shock to the shutter blade, such as when the camera is dropped onto a hard surface, will dislodge the shutter blade from its covering position.